Coule, ma vie coule
by eric clutter
Summary: La scène se passe après que Yukina ait embrassé Kisa au café. Kou est rentré chez lui, et le soir, quand il va se coucher, il repense à sa possible relation avec Shouta.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura. Cette chanson vient de la comédie musicale Autant en emporte le vent et est chantée par Laura Presgurvic. Il y a des spoils sur le manga concernant la relation de Kou et de Shouta !  
><strong>

_Coule, ma vie coule_

Yukina Kou vient de rentrer chez lui. Il a embrassé Kisa au café en cachant leur visage derrière son carnet de dessin. Cependant, Kisa est partit directement après que Yukina l'a embrassé. Ce point-là le préoccupe grandement, surtout que Shouta ne vient plus à la librairie depuis ce fameux jour. Quand arrive l'heure pour Kou de dormir, il rejoignit bien entendu sa chambre et se glisse dans son lit. Il a oublié d'éteindre la radio où justement, une musique passe...

_Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit, à quoi ressemblait la vie ?_

Je pensais faire ce qu'il fallait. Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi notre relation n'évolue t-elle pas ? Je sais pourtant que je ne te suis pas indifférent et c'est pareil pour moi.

_Pourquoi le monde est si lâche, tout ce qu'on nous montre, on nous le cache ?_

Tu viens à la librairie pour me voir, je l'ai deviné. Il y a tellement de gens qui viennent juste pour mes beaux yeux que je peux en quelque sorte le sentir quand c'est le cas.

_Si Dieu existe, pourquoi je suis si triste ?_

Kisa-san... n'es-tu pas amoureux de moi ? Je refuse de croire que je me suis trompé à ce sujet. Kisa-san... Kisa-san. Mais si tu ne te soucies pas de moi, que suis-je supposé faire pour y remédier ?

_Coule, ma vie coule, et je coule avec elle._

Tu venais sur mon lieu de travail et tu me fixais des yeux tous les jours. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que penser à toi. Maintenant que je sais que tu es celui qui es en charge de ceux qui ont créé mes livres préférés, je pense encore plus à toi.

_Coule ma vie coule, et je danse sur ses ailes._

Nous avons finalement pu faire plus ample connaissance dans un café. Je n'ai pas su résister à l'expression que tu affichais et je t'ai embrassé. Si tu montrais un tel visage à tout le monde, personne ne pourrait y résister.

_Que dieu me guide, dans ce vide, où personne ne sent plus rien._

Ça doit être le destin, comme dans les shôjos mangas. J'aime lire ce genre de livre, l'univers tout rose, mignon et les paillettes... j'adore ça. Je crois vraiment que créer des livres qui peuvent émouvoir les gens, c'est superbe.

_Coule, ma vie coule, coule..._

Quand je me masturbe et que je pense à toi, la simple vision de ton visage dans mon esprit arrive à me faire jouir.

_Les fleurs se fanent, les femmes aussi, on sait pour quoi, on sait pour qui._

De nous deux, c'est toi le plus vieux et j'en fus le premier surpris. Tu as visage de bébé Kisa-san et je considère qu'avoir ça est un cadeau... c'est une découverte qui me plaît beaucoup. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi, sur ta vie !

_Je voulais que la vie soit un soleil, mais la pluie qui tombent me réveille._

Si j'avais la chance de pouvoir partager ma vie avec toi, si je pouvais être celui qui te dérobe ton premier baiser, et ta première fois aussi... Mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie car j'ai bien compris que tu avais déjà eu un petit-ami.

_Si Dieu existe, pourquoi je suis si triste ?_

Ce type qui a bien failli t'agresser, qu'il ne se rapproche pas à nouveau de toi sinon... je ne serais plus maître de moi et je ne répondrais plus de rien ! D'après ce, ça doit être ton ex et ça veut dire que tu n'es pas étranger aux relations entre hommes, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

_Coule, ma vie coule, et je coule avec elle._

Mon sourire angélique et mes belles paroles arrivent à convaincre toutes nos clientes d'acheter les livres dont tu as la charge et qui sont mes préférés. Les mots que j'utilise pour décrire ces mangas ne sont que pure sincérité et vérité parce qu'ils expriment mon propre point de vue. Mais peut-être sont-ils aussi, le reflet de mon amour pour toi.

_Coule ma vie coule, et je danse sur ses ailes._

Je suis en colère et très énervé. Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes e-mails. Et depuis ce baiser, tu es distant avec moi et tu n'es pas retourné au magasin. Est-ce que j'embrasse si mal que ça ?

_Que dieu me guide, dans ce vide, où personne ne sent plus rien._

Je suis fan des livres dont tu t'occupes. Selon moi, c'est d'une certaine manière grâce à l'influence de Kisa-san que ses auteurs réussissent à marquer l'univers du manga shôjo. Je travaille dur parce que je veux mettre en valeur les personnes qui ont créé les livres que j'aime.

_Coule, ma vie coule, coule…_

Kisa-san, j'aimerais tellement te toucher. Laisser mes doigts glisser sur ta peau, goûter à nouveau à tes lèvres qui me manquent terriblement. Je voudrais te faire l'amour, te pénétrer en glissant mon sexe dans tes fesses et réaliser des va-et-vient en toi jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions dans un orgasme simultané.

_Et pourtant j'ai tellement cru en lui, oui, je l'ai attendu toute ma vie._

Yukina met sa main sur son boxer et le caresse gentiment quelques secondes. Après, il le rabaisse jusqu'aux jambes pour pouvoir se toucher lui-même en saisissant son sexe d'une main. Il le frictionne à vive allure en haletant, et comme d'habitude, la seule chose qui occupe ses pensées est l'homme dont il est amoureux : Kisa Shouta.

_Mais l'amour se cache au fond des cœurs, et les femmes pleurent, les femmes meurent, pour lui..._

Kisa-san... Kisa-san... Kisa-san... Shouta. Kou continue encore et encore de remuer son membre tout dur par l'excitation de la pensée qui l'habite et dont le sujet n'est autre que son premier amour. Et puis, il se sent venir, et se relâche dans la main avec laquelle il s'est masturbé. Le châtain se délecte de la semence recouvrant sa main alors qu'il se laissait doucement aller au pays des songes.

_Que dieu me guide, dans ce vide, où je coule, coule, ma vie coule, coule._

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en reste là, je veux aller plus loin avec toi, beaucoup beaucoup plus loin. Je l'imagine la nuit quand je rêve, notre vie de couple, de magnifiques songes que j'espère bien réaliser quand j'aurais conquis ton cœur. Je ne suis pas du genre à me reposer sur mes lauriers et je me battrais pour t'avoir et te garder auprès de moi.

_Coule, ma vie coule, et je coule avec elle, et je coule avec elle._

Je vivrais la vie au jour le jour avec toi. Chaque instant passé en ta compagnie sera des plus précieux et restera gravé en moi comme sur de la pierre. Même la plus dure des tempêtes ne sauraient effacer cette gravure.

_Coule, ma vie coule, et je danse sur ses ailes._

J'ai l'impression de te sentir contre mon torse, la chaleur de mon corps circulant à travers le tien alors que je te sens rougir sous mon étreinte. Ah ah... on voit bien l'influence des mangas shôjos sur mes pensées mais ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi.

_Que dieu me guide, que dieu me guide dans ce vide, où personne ne sent plus rien._

Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu es parti brusquement sans rien dire après que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai la ferme intention de régler cette question quand tu reviendras à la librairie. Oui, je suis sûr que tu reviendras, je sais que tu m'aimes. La façon dont tu me regardes chaque jour en est la preuve, on ne fixe pas une personne normale comme ça.

_Coule, ma vie coule, coule..._

Shouta, j'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom mais nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment proche pour ça. Shouta... Shouta... je t'aime... zzzzzz...

Yukina s'endort paisiblement dans le lit de sa chambre. Oui c'est sûr et certain, il ne peut pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont actuellement. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est attendre. Il doit attendre patiemment que Kisa-san revienne au magasin et alors, il pourra lui parler de ce qu'il lui a fait la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.


End file.
